Monkey Nut
Monkey Nut is a side-game that tempts you to crack open a giant nut. The nut holds various prizes, just like the Locked Chest. How To Play The Monkey Nut side-game is accessible through an icon on the left of your game screen while you are on your Home Island. It can also be played as a pop-up found while Digging. You tell the monkey to swing at the nut by clicking the "Swing" button. On the game screen, a golden arrow icon will slide right and left on a scale which determines how hard the monkey will swing, denoted with "Weak" and "Strong". It also determines if you get a minor bonus for swinging, denoted with "No Bonus" and "Coin Bonus". If playing from your Home Island the initial swing costs and the cost of each swing may increase to . You also have the option to instantly crack the nut for and this cost will decrease with each swing. If you enter the side-game via a pop-up found while Digging, Fishing or using your Wishing Well, you are awarded a free swing. While many players have voiced the concern that you cannot crack the nut with one swing, it is in fact possible. AND you can break the nut on a weak swing. Each weak swing SEEMS to do nothing, while each strong swing visually moves the nut one step closer to cracking. It appears that each game instance has a preset crack value, which can actually be 1 swing, instead of representing each swing as an amount of damage done to the nut. This allows a player to crack the nut no matter how hard on the scale the swing is. It is worth mentioning that the "Swing" button is displayed even before the swing strength slider loads. You can even click that button before the monkey is ready to swing. You wont get any coins, but you still get bonus items from the swing AND you can still crack the nut in the first swing, even though there is no strength setting. A strong swing also gives a small coin bonus, represented in hundreds or even thousands. Issues As with underwater scenarios, parts for the Monkey Nut side-game are moving in real-time, but the reaction time of the game determines where the arrow actually stops. Depending on your connection speed, your browser and your computer, you may notice severe delay between your "Swing" and where the golden arrow stops. Unfortunately, this is normal. Prizes Advertised prizes include the Garden Plot, 5 of each Gem, 5 Red Chest Keys and a pack of Fishing Tackle which includes 5 of each Bait type used for Fishing. Actual prizes vary greatly and include such lame prizes as a single Banana. Secondary Prizes Additionally, each swing has the possibility to yield a minor reward, often so minor the monkey doing the whacking may even frown and get a red face. Each item added is represented on the right of the game screen. Leaving the game before the nut is cracked causes you to lose all progress, but you keep Coins and items awarded for each swing. Actually "Progress" is a false notion, since you can crack the nut on the first swing with a weak swing (see above). Progress only represents your Island Cash expenditure for the next swing, and any possible discount you may receive for an item because you kept spending Island Cash (not suggested because you will probably get an item not worth Island Cash to you). Per-swing prizes include items like: Palm Tree and other simple decorations. The Monkey Nut side-game has been enhanced since its original debut, and should contain better prizes now. Category:Monkey Nut Category:Crack the Nut Category:Side-Games